Old Downtown
Originally the center of the township of Del Coronado, the Old Downtown area has since fallen to urban decay. Only the solid presence of City Medical has prevented this area from turning into a slum. Gangs are common, and night time is dangerous, especially when the Rangers are playing a home game. There's no real theme or real personality to this area of the city. It's close to Charter Hill, it's at the fringes of the Medical Center, and near the Bridge. It's not really anything except dominated by the stadium, and the term 'Old Downtown' isn't used anymore. The urban struggle is starting to escalate here, as the gradual decapitation has reached City Medical and the Municipal Building. Areas of Old Downtown B5#1 Hari Kiri Sushi Bar: This expensive sushi bar imports only the highest quality fish from around the world and mostly from Japan. Reservations with orders must be made weeks in advance, so the fish you are served will be fresh. The service is discrete but excellent, and has garnered the highest honors from reviewers throughout the world. There is a modest security force on hand, due to the number of boosters who want to "get some sushi and not pay." There are those who think the establishment's name implies they'll serve you unprepared puffer fish if you cause trouble. Although there have been several questionable characters who have died in the last few years, nothing has ever been proven. Security Level: 1 B5#2 Camden Court: These high-priced apartments are favored by solos, and the price reflects the amount of security in the complex. With two online netrunners, reinforced guard posts replete with miniguns and enough sensory equipment to build a supercomputer, the solos who live here feel they can "relax," and usually will carry only one or two small weapons while visiting others in the complex. The security force are all tenants, and as up and coming solos, they have a great stake in keeping the area secure. Because of the number of ranking police officers who live in this complex, incident reports are covered up very quickly. Security Level: 3 B5#3 REO Meatwagon: These three annexed and partially renovated buildings house the Night City rival of Trauma Team, Inc. Although they have extensive clientele of their own, REO is infamous for ambushing Trauma Teams on their way to pick up clients. This action, known as "meat jumping," though illegal, is extremely difficult to prove incourt, and increasing numbers of incidents have begun an escalation in violence between the two companies. The main offices of REO Meatwagon are similar to those of Trauma Team in that they house the entire operation within one building. Due to the increased threat, REO Meatwagon has started to hire extra solos to protect the grounds in case of direct action by Trauma Team. There are also usually quite a few gangers hanging out around here, who will be only too glad to join a fracas. Security Level: 2 B5#4 Ranger Sports: Named for the local football team, Ranger Sports provides sporting goods, martial arts supplies, fan paraphernalia, and tickets for the various sporting events in the area. Tickets for other events can also be purchased here, but don't expect the counter help to be knowledgeable. They also sell liquor on the side, especially when there's an event in the stadium. The NCPD has yet to catch them in the act. Security Level: 1 B5#5 Tong Laundry (sic): This laundry service provides linen and uniforms to most of the local hospitals and security firms. This is an old building, mostly boarded up, usually too hot, and well, 'fragrant' for most people's tastes. They don't care what goes on right outside their doors, so punks rough house on the fire escapes or on the roof. One area gang (Maelstrom) is notorious for 'laundering' miscreants; a discipline applied by throwing them off the roof. BS#6 Savannah Medical Supply Warehouse: This freight warehouse is the processing center for most medical supplies which pass into Night City. Early in 201 3, REO Meatwagon tried to forcibly prevent Trauma Team from receiving supplies, but this blockade was thwarted by city police who were called in after a shipment to Crisis Medical Center was mistakenly waylaid. Being a building full of drugs is not a way to ensure a crime-free existence in Night City, which is why every window is solidly bricked up, and the rooftop door is welded shut. It is an ugly, dirty building, covered with drug graffiti. Punks abound on the roof here, as well;’alley-jumping‘from building to building on this block is a popular recreation. Security Level: 1 B5#7 Rose, Dahlia, & Flora‘s Creations: This is a large and well-stocked greenhouse and flower shop. The greenhouses are in the interior, well-protected against vandals. Not so the exterior. Graffiti is starting to cover these walls, too. RD&F has most every exotic plant known. It is owned & operated by a trio of elderly women who will argue among themselves for hours about your floral arrangement if you let them. But boy, can they deliver. If you really need to impress a date, come here. Just ignore the trash the boosters will throw at you. B5#8 Meadowcreek Pines: If the name isn’t enough to get you to avoid this low rent apartment complex, the design will be. It has very little security, poorly lit interior hallways, and few amenities in the apartments. Some residents are just a step above street scum, but most of these families are blue collar workers. Everyone keeps what few valuables they have in their apartments, a fact well recognized by the booster gangs which plague the area. Shootings here are common. There is also a small and cheesy country-western bar on the ground floor. BS#9 Golden State Pawn: Formerly the site of a respectable department store, this dive is filled with every fenceable item known to man. One guess how it gets here. Clothes, jewelry, guns, CDs, books, programs, it‘s all on the inventory. You’ve just got to find it. Security Level: 1 B5#10 Cuevarra’s: This Mexican restaurant is owned and operated by two ex-CIA agents. Unbeknownst to most, the two have also set up a weapons smuggling network which operates out of the back alley. It is from here that many of the fixers in the city get their weapons. The food is good, and it’s a good place to run into old spies and government agents. Security Level: 2 B5#11 MaxiMarket: A 24-hour supermarket, MaxiMarket claims they have everything you want. If they don‘t, just ask and the manager will personally order your item. The several video games guarantee the constant presence of at least a few drunken juviegangers. Security Level: 1 B5#12 Derelict tank: This rusty green storage tank sits on a plot of land deeded to someone in Hong Kong. With no one interested in buying the property, it has remained largely untouched. (the stadium parking lot was brazenly poured over a portion of the area). The tank itself still contains almost a foot of scummy, partially congealed oil, and has become a popular arena for ritual gang combat with all the spectators pounding on the sides of the tank. Losing your balance is a serious consideration here, because wen a small amount of oil in your lungs can suffocate you. BS#13 My Bakery: When Giuseppe Bartolini bought this store, he chose it not for location, but because it was within walking distance of the water. Popular with rich and poor people alike, the line to get in occasionally circumnavigates the outside of the store. When the MaxiMarket moved in next door, there was some concern that Bartolini would be forced out of business, but thanks to the support of several wealthy corporate customers, this possibility soon faded into oblivion. Aside from the normal baked goods, you can also buy several varieties of homemade pasta here. The gangs tend to leave the business alone, because Giuseppe occasionally feeds them. Security Level: 1 BS#14 Soul Foods News Kiosk: How the owner of these buildings, with only a poorly-stocked health food store and a moldering news kiosk manages to stay in business is a mystery to the locals in this area. Although the owner maintains that business couldn't be better, few are seen patronizing his stores. His actual income comes from a telephone escort service which he runs through a double blind connection in the kiosk. Security Level: 1 B5#15 Counter Intelligence Associates: B5#16 Bayview Condos: B5#17 Bay Hardware: B5#18 (Formerly) Barley’s: B5#19 Municipal Works Building: B5#20 West City Bank: B5#21 EH&M Legal Center: B5#22 Stock Exchange: B5#23 Night City Medical Center: Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Locations